The Seeker and the Girl Who Lived
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Sophia was only a baby that fateful night Godrics Hollow was attacked, an attack that she survived along with her twin brother Harry. With the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts in their 4th year, Sophia catches the attention of International Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Can love blossom with a war looming on the Horizon?(Story better then summary.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for my own original characters._

**Hello everyone. It has been a looooooong time since I have written anything on this site and I am sorry for all those who stuck by and hoped for updates. Currently, I have deleted most of my stories due to the fact I have lost interest and ideas on how to continue them. I have saved a few on my computer, in case one day I do decide to take them up again. I have a really good idea for this story and I will try my hardest to be an active updater. If you want any visuals, I have my story posted on tumblr and have posted character photos and outfits for the main character Sophia Potter. I hope you all enjoy this story and PLease remember to review. Reviews make me want to update faster and more often :)**

**Tumblr: ** blog/theseekerandthegirlwholived

_Sophia's footsteps echoed on the stairs as she climbed them. Her eyes took in her surroundings as they adjusted to the lack of light. The dark mahogany walls were covered in dust and spider webs, the old floorboards creaking under her weight. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light coming through the crack of the door down the hall. Sophia strained to listen as the distinct sound of voices reached her. She quietly crept down the hall towards the door, staying near the shadows as she moved._

"_My lord perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and girl, "a man she instantly recognized as Peter Pettigrew said, his voice shaking as the man stood in front of the arm chair, cowering in fright._

"_NO, THE BOY AND GIRL ARE EVERYTHING. IT CAN NOT BE DONE WITHOUT THEM. AND IT WILL BE DONE AS EXACTLY HOW I SAID," a raspy voice said from the arm chair. Sophia tried to get a look at who was sitting down but all she could see was a withered hand. A second person came into view kneeling beside the arm chair. His dark black hair lay scraggly on his head, his face dark from the shadows in the room._

"_I will not disappoint you my lord," the young man said sharply. As Sophia kept listening, she felt something slither by her feet. She quickly covered her mouth, biting back a scream as the large snake slowly went past her and into the room. As the snake went into the room, she heard a strange hiss come from the snake and heard exactly what she was saying to her master._

"_Nagini tells me that we have a very special guest. The Potter girl is here," the voice from the arm chair rasped. Peter moved to the door looking at Sophia as she stood frozen with fear. "Step aside Wormtail so I could give are guest a proper greeting." The man moved out of the way._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA," and a green light filled the room._

Bolting up, Sophia gasped as her hand flew to her wand by the bed side table. She quickly surveyed the room, no longer finding herself in the dark, dilapidated home, but back in the burrow, in the room she shared with Ginny while staying over for the summer. Sighing in relief, her hand grazed at the scar on her forehead, a dull ache thriving once again. It always did when she had that particular dream. They had started a month ago, not only for her but her twin brother Harry as well. She tried not to let her mind stray to what it could imply, but the frequencies were starting to unnerve her.

She looked at her wristwatch, noting the time was 5:30 a.m. Knowing it was time to get up, she sluggishly pulled herself out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom with her things. After a quick shower, she dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a maroon sweater and her favorite pair of dark brown ankle boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the dark bags under her brown eyes. She quickly threw her red hair up into a ponytail and headed out and down the stairs, already smelling breakfast.

"Good morning dear, did you have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley kindly asked as Sophia took a seat at the table with Ginny. "Oh yes I did Mrs. Weasley," she lied easily, a smile quickly gracing her features.

"I can't believe were actually going to the Quidditch cup today." Ginny bounced in her seat in excitement. The Quidditch World Cup had been all the talk since her and Harry had finally arrived late last night. When she received the letter for Ron that his dad had gotten tickets for the whole family, including herself, Harry and Hermione. The entire month before they were to leave, Sophia couldn't contain her excitement, even when forced to by her aunt and uncle. She loved quidditch dearly, almost, if not more, than her brother. She had even made the house team as a chaser in her 3rd year when Alicia Spinnet had graduated.

"I know what you mean Gin, Fred and I have a bet of 2 sickles. I'm betting on Bulgaria," Sophia said as she shoveled a pile of eggs into her mouth.

"Oy and mum calls us pigs." George said, taking a seat with Fred next to Sophia. Swallowing her food, she quickly stuck her tongue out as the fireplace erupted into bright green flames. Everyone turned and as they died down, Sophia quickly stood up and ran up, enveloping her best friend into a hug that was eagerly returned.

"Hermione it's so good to see you. I've missed you all summer." Sophia pulled away as Hermione fully entered. "Wheres Harry and Ron?" she questioned, noting the absence of 2 of her friends. "Still asleep most likely." Sophia said, sitting back down, quickly slapping Fred's hand away as he reached for a piece of her bacon.

"Ouch love, weren't you taught to share." Fred said, his father laughing behind his cup of coffee.

"I'll go wake them up," Hermione volunteered, seeing down her bag by the others near the door.

"Good luck. I tried and Ron nearly bit my head off." Ginny warned as Hermione made her way upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, she noticed both Harry and Ron trudge down the stairs, both still trying to wake up. She noted the identical bags under her brother's eyes and when they saw each other, they shared a knowing nod.

"Alright everyone. Hurry up and eat, we need to get going if we don't want to be late." Arthur said as he stood from the table. Everyone quickly dug into their breakfast, quickly polishing it off. After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, everyone gathered their stuff and stated out of the house.

"I wonder what the big surprise is going to be at Hogwarts this year. I tried getting it out of Charlie but he wouldn't let it slip," Ron said as he caught up with Harry and Sophia.

"I just hope we can have one normal year at Hogwarts this time." Harry replied, looking at his sister, who shook her head, agreeing. Hopefully they would get jus that but knowing their luck and the strange dreams that haunted them, they wouldn't

After meeting up with Amos Diggory and Cedric, the group finally reached a small hill. Sophia and Harry noticed as everyone crowded around an old boot on the ground each taking a hold of it. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"That isn't just some manky old boot mate-"George said, slapping Sophia and Harry on the shoulders as the twins moved past them.

"-it's a port key." Fred finished as they too grabbed ahold of the boot. Both Harry and Sophia knelt down, still examining the boot. There was no possible way this was how they would be getting to the cup.

Arthur noticed the 2 as Amos counted down. "Harry! Sophia grab hold he yelled and as the 2 grabbed hold, a scream tore out of Sophia's mouth as she felt a sensation around her navel pulling and in an instant they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia groaned as her body hit the ground with a thud. She was lucky she landed on grass and not something harder. She looked, noticing her bother next to her on the ground having rolled on to his back, hearing the other groans and grunts from the rest of their friends. She looked up and noticed Arthur, Amos and Cedric all land perfectly on their feet. She knew now she wouldn't be particular fan of port key transportation.

"All right up we go," Sophia was quickly hoisted up to her feet by Fred and George. She swayed on slightly until finally she felt steady enough to move. She grabbed her bag and quickly made her way over to the others. Her eyes widend as she took in the site in front of her. For miles all she could see were tents and people, all celebrating and enjoying being at the cup. They headed down and weaved their way through the throngs of people. Brooms whizzed past in the air, merchants shouting and bargaining with buyers, children running around laughing and Sophia couldn't have been happier. They finally came to a stop outside a tent that looked like it could hold 2, possibly 3 people at max. She gave Harry a confused look, both thinking the same thing: How were they all supposed to fit in there They made their way in and couldn't believe what they saw. The inside had been enchanted to be bigger than it had looked on the outside. The tent roof was higher, there was a small siting area with a kitchen nook and even bunk beds for everyone.

Sophia made her way over to a pair of three, seeing Hermione and Ginny already staking their claims on 2 of the bunks. "Isn't this incredible," Hermione exclaimed in pure glee as she unpacked her knapsack.

"4 years and magic can still astonish me," Sophia replied, laying back on the top bunk, a smile firmly plastered on her face.

Later that night, the group headed out towards the pitch following the large crowds. Everyone was decked out in their favorite teams color, including Sophia. Her, Harry and Ron were decked out in black and red, the colors of the Bulgarian team while everyone else were sporting the green and white of the Irish.

"I can't believe we're going to finally see Viktor Krum play," Ron couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice at the thought of meeting his quidditch hero.

"I know, I mean actually getting to see him in person is exciting." Sophia shared in the enthusiasm that Ron eluded. She had been a big fan of the young seeker since he has made the team last year, becoming the youngest seeker in history at the age at 17. Being only 18 now, he had long and bright future ahead of him. She marveled at his skills, the way he zoomed through the air, full of grace for a man his size and his quick reflects in catching the snitch. It was just a bonus to Sophia he was a good looking bloke. His body, built like it was carved from stone, was strong and solid, the body of a beater not a seeker, most would say. His face was rugged and manly, his nose slightly crooked from taking one too many bludgers to the face but that only added to his appeal. Sophia wasn't of course as in love as most girls were, but she was a woman of course, she could appreciate a good looking man when she saw one.

The large group started their way up the stairs, climbing higher and higher up the pitch as they did. Sophia glanced down the railing, suddenly getting a small case of vertigo as she saw how high up they actually were. "Blimey dad how high up are we," Ron asked as he looked over the railing as well.

"Well put it this way if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Sophia instantly felt anger as she heard the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She looked down with the others, seeing Lucious Malfoy and his son Draco. She noted the arrogant smirk on the younger Malfoys face as he went on, "Father and I are in the Minsters box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." He quickly silenced with a sharp jab from his father's cane.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people," Lucious spat out. Sophia glared slightly, her brother gently tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. He quickly came to a stop as Lucious reached his cane up, trapping Harry's foot with it. He looked up at both of them, disdain clearly in his eyes. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can," with one last look, he moved the cane, freeing Harry's foot.

"Come on all, we don't want to miss that start of the match," Arthur said, ushering them up the stairs and as far away from the Malfoys as possible. When it seemed like they were as high as the clouds possibly, Arthur and Amos led them through and out to the seats. The roar of the crowed was deafening as Sophia took in the sight. They were at the very top of the pitch, probably one of the best seats in her opinion. She moved down, squished between harry and Hermione as she joined in on the cheering. She gasped as brooms whizzed past her head and on to the field, white and green blurring past her. "It's the Irish," Fred and George cheered. Sophia laughed alone with the others as sparks flew up into the air, forming into a giant dancing leprechaun, the chants for the Irish growing.

"Here come the Bulgarians," George yelled as he noticed the red and black riders wiz through the leprechaun. Sophia cheered with Ron and the others as they flew into the pitch. Her eyes immediately went to one particular rider. He whizzed ahead, showing off for the crowd as they all chanted his name.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as they all watched on. "That sis is one of the best seekers in the world," Fred replied cheering along with his brother. "He's also one of the youngest. He made the team last year when he was 17," Sophia said over the crowd's noise. She screamed his name with everyone else as his face was projected in the stands. He really was a good looking man, Sophia thought as all the players got into position.

"Good evening," everyone slowly quieted down as the Minister of Magic Fudge started to speak, "As Minster for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin." And with that, the match began.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia sighed as she flopped down on the chair in the tent later that night. She was completely exhausted from the constant excitement and the sheer energy she had during the entire match. It had been one hell of a game and she was sure Bulgaria would come out victorious. But the Irish came back strong near the end with the game ending with a score of 170-160, the Irish taking the victory. . The only solace was that Viktor caught the snitch for his team, ending the game on his terms.

Sophia laughed as the others continued to tease Ron. "Honestly Ron, I'm surprised you're not sobbing like all his other fan girls," Sophia said. Harry quickly shot her a look, a knowing smirk on his face. "Really and you're not one. It's not my side of the bedroom that has a poster of Viktor Krum on it," Harry quickly ducked a pillow that was thrown at his head by Sophia, the twins quickly declaring a pillow war as they 2 grabbed their own.

Fred smirked as he heard distant sounds coming from outside the tent. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." He commented, attacking Ron with a pillow. Arthur quickly rushed up, putting an end to it. Sophia noticed the panic on his face and immediately stopped. Something was up and from the look it wasn't good. "Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here now!" He said, quickly gabbing a hold of his wand. Sophia did the same, rushing out after her brother and Hermione.

The sight that greeted her was something straight out of a nightmare. Flames surrounded the area, people running all around as they tried to get away from the destruction. Her eyes were soon drawn towards a group of people in the distance, their faces covered with skull masks and wearing black robes. She saw a few send curses at people trying to run while others continued to increase the fires around them. She faintly heard the screams of people, making out the words "Death eaters."

"Get back to the portkey and stick together." Sophia was brought back to reality as Mr. Weasley shouted over the crowd. The next instance she was being pulled by Hermione as they took off towards the tree line where the portkey would be located. Sophia tried to keep up, her hand clinging tightly to her brothers and Hermione's but too many people were pushing and shoving in the chaos to evacuate.

"Hermione," Sophia shouted as she lost her grasp on her friend's hand, being dragged back by the rushing crowds.

"Sophia," Harry yelled as he too was pulled away. She tried to get to her brother but there were too many people to get through. By the time she did, she couldn't see any sign of the Weasleys, Hemirone or her brother.

As she turned to run out of the camp grounds, a scream tore from her throat as she fell to the ground, her body convulsing in pain. She had never experienced a pain like this before. It felt as if her bones were being broken and her entire body was being stabbed by a thousand knives. She blinked back her tears and saw a hooded figure looming over her, his wand pointed straight at her. Sophia tried to reach for her wand but she knew in her current state there would be no way to grab it.

As the dark figure raised his wand in what she believed would be the killing curse, he was suddenly thrown back by a burst of red light. She looked up and saw a broom blur past her, another red light shooting from the rider's wand. She looked closer and finally saw the rider clearly: Viktor Krum. The seeker regarded her as she quickly grabbed her wand, pulling her sore body from the ground.

"Go, vun."He yelled over the chaos, his thick accent heavy as he sent another curse at another one of the black cloaks. Sophia took off running, her body filled with a new sense of adrenaline as she broke through the tree line. She kept running, stumbling every so often over exposed tree roots or holes. She didn't slow down until she saw a group of red hair in the distance.

"Sophia," Hermione yelled as she got closer. Sophia slowed down, every ounce of adrenaline leaving her body, replaced with intense pain and exhaustion. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Hermione and Ron kneeling beside her, and the screams from the camps.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It's been hours. What if something's seriously wrong with her?" Sophia's eyes fluttered slightly, hearing her brother's words. For a moment she didn't understand who he was referring to until she felt the dull ache take over her body. Everything suddenly came flooding back. The screaming, the fires, the figures in the skull masks, and the excruciating. She groaned, her body shifting, the bed slightly dipping as someone sat on the edge of it beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, her brown eyes focusing on the concerned green ones of her brother.

"Sophia, thank god you're awake." Harry said as he gripped his sister's hand tightly. She looked and noticed Hermione standing by the door, Ron no doubt letting his parents know she was awake.

"What happened, I feel like I got dipped in hot oil," Sophia groaned, slowly sitting up with the help of her brother. "They said as soon as you reached the portkey you collapsed. Fred brought you back," Harry said. He then went on to explain what had happened to him, the dark mark and the man he had seen.

She gently rubbed her scar as he finished. "No wonder my scars throbbing. Did they catch any of them," she asked, receiving a head shake from Hermione. "I'm afraid they got away. We're just happy you're safe. We think a death eater put the Cruciatus curse on you. It's a miracle you got away with your life," Hermione replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked, curiously. Sophia tried to recall her last moments before passing out. The pain, the screaming, and then a voice telling her to run. It finally hit her, remembering she had been saved by Viktor Krum. If it had not been for him, she probably would have been dead right now.

"Umm I don't know. A wizard threw a hex at him, gave me the chance to get away." Sophia said, holding back just exactly who the wizard was. She knew they would probably think she was mad. But she knew what she saw, what she heard. His accented voice telling her to run, risking his own life to help her. If only she could thank him for what he had done. But that was a long shot and Sophia knew that.

She laid back, her eyes slowly closing as exhaustion took over her body. The last thing she thought of before drifting to sleep was Viktor Krums face.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one as we speak and I will post it when I receive 3 reviews. I love to hear what you all thing of my stories. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping off of the train, Sophia couldn't help but smile. Everything she had been worried about was suddenly forgotten as she looked up, seeing the large castle looming in the distance. She had never felt more peace then she did when she came to Hogwarts. This would always be her true home. "Feels good to be home, huh Sop," Harry said, smiling softly he too gazed up at the castle. "Yeah it sure does."

"Oy, guys come on. We'll miss the carriages," Ron said as he and Hermione followed the rest of the student body. They all boarded a carriage with Neville, Dean and Seamus, all of them starting to catch up and see how their summers had gone. Soon, the carriages pulled up to the castle and the students disembarked.

"Wonder what's going on?" Neville said as he noticed students rush to towards the walls of the castle, looking out towards the black lake. The 4 hurried over and looked out as well. Sophia's eyes widened as she noticed a large carriage in the air being pulled by what looked like a team of flying horses. She watched as it landed, Hagrid barley getting out of the way before he was crushed.

"What's that in the black lake?" Ginny questioned, all of the student's attention squarely on the water. People started gasping in amazement as a ship slowly ascended towards the surface. As it broke surface, the sails were set loose, the fabric white with a large red crest on it. "That's the coat of arms for Dumstrang academy. What would they be doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe this is part of the surprise your brother mentioned Ron." Harry said as everyone was ushered into the great hall by Professor McGonagall's. After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the podium, everyone going silent in the great hall. "Well now that were all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Sophia heard the large doors creak open and noticed Filtch hobble his way to the front at Dumbledore continue, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guest as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-"he stopped as Filtch finally made it to him, whispering something to the headmaster. After they finished, Filtch quickly made his way back down as Dumbledore continued where he had left off. "So..Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." People instantly started to whisper, most familiar with the event.

"What's that?" Sophia asked confused, looking over at the twins, who both had identical smirks on their, faces. From the looks of it, they would be up to something regarding this tournament, whatever it was. "Now for this of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament bring together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." Dumbledore explained, his voice low and serious, showing the severity of becoming a competitor.

He smiled slightly, that twinkle in his eye returning as he continued. "But more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Sophia along with everyone else looked to the doors as they opend, seeing a group of beautiful women all dressed in blue walk in. They moved down between the tables, stopping occasionally, softly sighing as soft music began playing. Sophia looked up noticing their headmistress follow behind. She had to be part giant. "That's one big woman," she heard Seamus comment. "No kidding." Sophia muttered softly. She watched as they finished their entrance, the entire hall erupting in cheers, mostly from the boys. She looked at Ron and Harry as they joined in.

"Boys, honestly," Hermione whispered to her best friend as she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore made his way to the large headmistress greeting her with a kiss on the hand. She took a seat at the head table and Sophia couldn't help but smile as she noticed Hagrids eyes follow her.

"And now are friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Dumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." Everyone turned to the great hall doors as they opened up. A group of men marched in, carrying staffs, banging them on the ground in a sort of choreographed routine. Sophia quickly stood, trying to get a look as they ran to the front. They all lined up on each side and as Sophia sat down she heard whispers.

"Blimey that's him! Viktor Krum!" she heard Ron say, his voice full of adoration. At hearing his name Sophia turned around and watched as Viktor Krum marched past his headmaster, his eyes cast forward in a focus of determination. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Blushing slightly, she turned away, not before catching the small smile Hermione was shooting her way.

After the tournament had been discussed and the arrival of mad eye moody, Sophia couldn't wait to dig into her dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the large goblets in front of her filled with food. She ate, looking around her surroundings. She noticed most of the baubton students sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table and the Dumstrang with Slytherin. No surprise there. From what Hermione had said, Dumstrang was notorious for dark arts. Her eyes moved to Viktor, seeing him sitting down with 2 of his friends. She held back from laughing as she noticed how uninterested he looked at whatever Draco was boasting on about.

"I can't believe they put that stupid age rule on," she heard Ron grumble, shoveling a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "They probably need it. From what Dumbledore says, this won't be a walk in the park." Sophia explained as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I just can't believe Viktor Krum is actually here. I mean _the_ Viktor Krum," Ron gushed. Hermione looked at him in astonishment, "Honestly Ron, he's just a guy." He looked at her as if she had just grown 2 heads. "Just a guy. No I'm just a guy. That is one of the best seekers in the entire world. No offense to you Harry of course," Ron said as Harry brushed it off. As Hermione and Ron bickered back and forth, Sophia could swear she felt eyes on her. She looked up, her eyes locking with a deep brown. Viktor stared at her, his gaze intense as their eyes stayed locked. Had he recognized her from the Cup? Or was he starring at her scar like everyone else? She self-consciously brushed her bangs over the scar, quickly looking away and down at her plate.

"You ok Soph?" Harry asked, noticing his sister's quick change in moods. "Um yea just tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed." She stood, her plate quickly vanishing. "Do you want us to come with you?" Sophia quickly shook her head at her brother's suggestion.

"No I'll be fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said her byes and made her way out of the great hall. What she failed to notice was someone rise as well, quickly making his way out after her. As she reached the stairs she heard a pair of footsteps hurry behind her.

"Vait." She stopped and turned around, coming face to chest with Viktor Krum. She looked up at him, the seeker having a foot difference from her. Being close to him in person was definitely different from seeing him performing on his broom. She could see his body, large and solid, from years of quidditch. His face was rugged, yet had a slight delicate edge to it that added to his all-around handsomeness. "Um hi." That was all she could come up with, her brain trying desperately to catch up to her mouth. He looked down at her, his face softened from before, no longer set in concentration.

"You are girl from zee match. The girl I saved," he spoke, his accent thick. She could tell he was struggling slightly, English was definitely not his first language. "Oh I didn't know if you had recognized me or not. Yeah I am. I actually need to thank you I mean if you hadn't have, I probably would have been dead." Sophia said, smiling slightly.

"Your scar. You are Sovia Potter, zee girl who lived, no?" he questioned, nodding to the scar on her forehead. A small blush crossed her face. She was used to people asking about her scar over the years. Many marveled at it, how she, a small child and her brother could have survived. It always made her self conscious. But the way he asked didn't make her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't asking because he was astonished and wanted to know how in the world she survived. He seemed like he was just..asking.

"Yeah that's me. I guess my brother and I are better known then we thought," she joked. Viktor laughed a little, the sound deep and smooth. Sophia noted how much she liked hearing it.

"Yes, you both are. I am happy to zee you are zave. We did not have good first meeting. My name iz Viktor Krum. It is pleasure to meet you" He gently took her hand, bending down slightly and kissing the top of it. If she had been blushing before, she was red as a tomato now.

"Well I'm Sophia Potter but you already knew that I guess. It's nice to meet you as well Viktor," she smiled back at him. She probably looked like a love sick girl at that moment. "Um well I um should go it's been a long day and you know classes starting and all," as she rambled she turned up the stairs, stumbling. She caught herself, not before hearing a small chuckle come from the Bulgarian.

"I do hope to zee you avround, Sovia. Good night," with one last glance he turned and made his way back into the great hall. Sophia watched him walk in, the smile still stretched across her face. She quickly made her way up to the common room and into the girl's dormitory. After changing, she climbed into bed, closing the thick curtains around her. She was out in an instant, the smile still on her face.

**_Thank you all for the reviews and I'm so happy your enjoying the story. Now lets up the ante shall we. I will upload the next chapter when I get 5 reviews :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update. I know how you all were hoping it would be out as soon as I got the reviews and I am very sorry. I have been dealing with college stuff and getting ready to start soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it is a tad bit short.**

Sophia quickened her pace as she moved through the corridors, brushing past students as they hurried to their classes. She couldn't be there, she needed air and she needed it now. Everything that had just happened had affected her in a way she wish didn't. She knew it had to Harry as well but he was good at masking his emotions. But Sophia was not so lucky in that category. As soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts had let out, she quickly made an excuse about needing to be alone and took off, her brother and friends calling after her worried.

But they couldn't blame her. Not only had she witnessed 2 of the worst curses known to the wizard world, she had been forced to watch Moody perform the killing curse, the curse that had torn her and her brother's life apart. Sophia had heard great things about Made eye but after that act, she didn't know what to think now. She knew he was a little mad but he was also one of the greatest auorors in history. But performing curses that were strictly forbidden in a class full of students? Sophia didn't want to think about any of it. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.

She made her way outside the castle and headed down the grounds towards the black lake. Her feet carried her along the ground towards her destination, her feet almost hardwired by the direction. She had come down to her "spot" last year when all the other students went to Hogsmead. It was right next to the lake, shaded by trees from the small, unforbidden forest near the lake. It was clam and quiet, a good place to go and think. To be alone.

She finally arrived and slumped to the ground, her back pressed against the hard bark of a large tree. She finally stopped struggling and let out everything she had been holding in. She hugged her knees close to her chest, quietly sobbing into them, her tears dampening her robes. Seeing the curse performed right in front of her only made things absolutely real for her. She wanted to stop crying, to shake it off and hold it in like her brother, but she just did not have it in her and she hated it. Feeling weak and powerless and small.

"Sovia?" She heard a pair of heavy boots rustle the foliage near her as the soft, thick accent hit Sophias ears. She quickly looked up, seeing Viktor standing in front of her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The young witch reached up and quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to show any weakness, especially in front of Viktor Krum.

"Oh um hi Viktor. How are you doing?" She asked, forcing a smile onto her face. He frowned slightly, kneeling down in front of her, his eyes searching hers. "You are crying, no?" He questioned, noticing the red blotches on her cheeks and her eyes glossy and bloodshot.

"No just bad allergies is all." Sophia tried to shrug it off but looking at Viktor she knew he wasn't buying any of it.

"It iz all vight. You can talk to me. I have been told I am good lizener." He said softly. He moved closer and sat down beside her. His arm brushed against her leg, a small bolt of electricity shooting through her at the small contact. "Please talk to me." He reached over and took her small hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Sophia took a shaky breath and started to tell him about everything that had happened in class. True to his word he listened, his thumb every now and again rubbing against the top of her hand soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I must sound like some weak, pathetic girl." Sophia replied, wiping away the new tears that came down her cheeks. She felt a soft hand touch her cheek, gently moving her face to look at Viktor. He smiled sadly, brushing her cheek.

"It iz all vight to cry, to be upset. It does not make you veak. It makes you human." He said softly. Sophia could not believe she was hearing _the_ Viktor Krum speak to her like this. For as long as she had been a fan, she had always seen him as some sourly, burly brute, not someone who could say such comforting, gentle words.

"Who knew you were so sensitive?" She joked, a small laugh escaping her lips as the air around them grew lighter. He smirked a little, straitening up and puffing his chest out. "It iz between us. I have reputation to keep." He said, winking down at Sophia as she broke out into a laugh and a smile. He smiled back at her. "There iz zat smile I like to zee. Beautiful girl's zhould not be crying." He said standing up. He held his hand out for Sophia who took it, letting him help her up.

"Thank you for listening Viktor. I really needed that." Sophia smiled up at him as he returned it. He lifted her hand up, placing a soft kiss on the palm.

"You are velcome. I must go. I vell see you around." He let go of Sophia's hand and started to make his way back towards the Dumstrang ship, all the while, Sophia's eyes never left his retreating form. She leaned against the tree, her fingers lightly tracing over the area that Viktor had kissed with one thought on her mind. She was slowly starting to fall for the young seeker, hard and fast.

_**So I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5. I am currently working on the next chapter and will post it when I recieve 10 reviews. This will hopefully give me time to finish it in a timely manner :)**_


End file.
